


hang a shining star upon the highest place

by bloodsparks (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: You and Dean finish up the Christmas decorations by putting up the tree.





	hang a shining star upon the highest place

All things considered, you were pretty damn proud of yourself. 

Even with the ridiculously short time period and limited budget, you’d managed to bring a decent version of Christmas to the Bunker. The boys were busy with hunts and out of the state most days, taking care of winter spirits and hexes causing holiday season-related mayhem, which left the decorating and preparations to your one woman army. 

You didn’t mind so much - they’d promised to be around from Christmas Eve all the way to New Years’ Day unless something urgent came up. Besides, you’d always enjoyed the festive season and the warmth that came with it. 

Only once the wreaths were hung, poinsettia flowers placed in vases, and the kitchen stocked with ingredients for Christmas dinner and other seasonal goodies, did you allow yourself to take a step back and rest. “Not too bad,” you murmured to yourself. 

“Not bad at all.”

You whirled around in surprise, confusion turning to delight as you saw Dean standing in the doorway, backpack slung around one shoulder and a tired but calm expression on his face as he smiled softly at you. 

“Dean!” You all but ran into his arms, kissing his cheek and hugging him tight. “I thought you were going to be caught up in South Dakota until tomorrow.” 

“I was, but I called in a favour with Jody. Her and Sam can take care of it, I wanted to come home to you,” he explained, burying his face in your neck and wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“Sap,” you whispered teasingly. It didn’t matter how many times you felt the warmth of his body against yours, or how many times you had his arms around you; each time had the magic of the first. 

“Pot calling the kettle black,” Dean smirked. He looked around, taking in the decorations and festive atmosphere. “You did a real good job, babe.” 

“Thank you,” you beamed, placing your hands on your hips as you surveyed the room. Something was missing, but you couldn’t quite place what it was… And then it clicked. “Oh! Christmas tree!” You exclaimed, smacking your forehead with the heel of your palm. “I was going to do that now - you don’t mind, do you? I could make you something to eat, or you could go take a nap.” 

To your surprise, Dean slid an arm around your waist and eyed the bare pine tree in the corner. “I have a better idea.”

That was how you found yourselves tangled in Christmas lights with pine leaves stuck to your clothes and baubles strewn across the floor. You were laughing too hard to care about the mess, shaking your head at Dean’s confusion in trying to wind the lights around the tree. 

“No,” you chuckled, batting your hands at his arms, “They have to go all the way around, not just criss-crossing on the front!”

He frowned, “What difference does it make? Nobody’s gonna see the back of the tree.” 

Rolling your eyes, you guided the lights around the top and handed them back to him. “Just trust me on this: you’ll see why when we’re done. I’ll show you.”

Next were the ornaments. You’d gotten a decent amount from various thrift and discount stores, and had a reasonable variation of colours and shapes, along with the odd shiny or glass piece. 

Neither you nor the boys were particularly religious, but you'd made sure to get three pieces that meant something significant to the Christmas spirit. “Here,” you handed a small trumpet ornament to Dean, “This represents the Horn of the Angels that is blown to declare good news.” 

He placed it close to the top, and you both watched it glimmer for a moment before you hung the next piece beside it.

“What is that,” Dean murmured, looking closer at it, “Is it- is that a book?”

“Technically, it’s supposed to be the Bible,” you explained, “But I figure it could be anything that represents what you live your life by. Love, determination to get through whatever you’re going through, the values left to us.” 

Dean kissed the top of your head. “I love it when you talk lore to me. What’s the last thing?” 

“The star of Bethlehem. It’s what guided the wise men to their destination. Without it, they’d have been lost and wouldn’t have known where to go.” As you spoke, your chest felt tight and a sudden wave of emotion blew through you. You turned to Dean, holding his face in your hands and pressing a slow, gentle kiss to his lips. 

He was your star, and you were his. You weren't a huge believer in superstition, but you knew that you finding one another was no mistake or coincidence. Call it fate or destiny, but it was nothing less than having been meant to be. 

Dean seemed to be thinking the same thing as he held you close, and the two of you shared a moment in silence. 

“Oh, hey,” you suddenly remembered, and switched off the room lights so you could turn the Christmas tree lights on. They lit up in red and gold flashes, radiating off the reflective ornaments and causing kaleidoscopic shadows to bounce around the room.

Dean sighed contently as he tucked an arm around you. “I get it now,” he said with a small nod. “It’s beautiful.”

You nodded, your gaze fixed on his face. “Yeah, it is.”


End file.
